Las Cosas Simples de la Vida
by Janeth Haru
Summary: Los complicados horarios de Michiru y Haruka les han permitido unos días de descanso. Un vistazo a la mente y vida de Michiru Kaioh en uno de estos días. Luego de todas las batallas. Escrito desde el punto de vista de la aguamarina .


**Historia de GWAEREN, quien me dio autorización de traducir esta historia y compartirla con ustedes.**

 **.**

* * *

 **LAS COSAS SIMPLES DE LA VIDA**

 _Visto desde el punto de vista de Michiru. Quien nos comparte sus pensamientos sobre su novia mientras ella y Haruka disfrutan de un día libre entre sus agitadas agendas._

 _._

* * *

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta de la entrada a nuestra habitación, sonriendo cuando veo el sueño de mi rubia quien aun esta tumbada en la cama. Acabo de levantarme para empezar el día – me he lavado mis dientes y peinado el cabello - y tengo que admitir la verdad; Nunca me canso de ver el sueño de Haruka, podría verla durante horas sin cansarme. Mi Haruka.

Su cara está relajada, su sueño es más suave que el habitual, en casa es el único lugar en la que puede mantener esa mirada relajada, pero cuando está rodeada de otras personas, es cuidadosa en no dejar que nadie a parte de su familia pueda ver lo que está pensando o sintiendo. Aun así no es fácil saber lo que realmente siente con tanta intensidad...

De ambas, la mayoría de la gente nunca imaginaria que Haruka es muchas veces la más afectada, en gran medida por sus emociones y por su actitud hacia el exterior, ¿o no?; y es que tratar años de esconder quien eres y como te sientes ha de ser difícil, y Haruka era - y es – una excepción -. ¿Que si esa máscara de indiferencia sale de vez en cuando aun estando conmigo? En mi caso, la única manera que sé que ella está molesta conmigo es si veo la máscara de indiferencia, y sé que lo hace solo por temor a una discusión.

Y nosotros discutimos. Ninguna relación es perfecta – no, ni siquiera la nuestra. Hemos discutido sobre las toallas en el piso del baño (mi culpa), o las huellas grasientas por la cocina porque alguien no se dio cuenta que traía empapado sus calcetines y pantalones, así como sus zapatos (Haruka); si debemos ir o no a la casa de mis parientes para las vacaciones, o incluso qué película queremos ver esa noche (Haruka es un fan de las películas de acción, y yo disfruto de comedias). Hemos tenido discusiones a gritos sobre la escolarización de Hotaru, o las actividades extraescolares.

Pero al final? Al final, yo sé que Haruka caminaría descalza sobre vidrios rotos sólo para estar conmigo. Y ella sabe que yo haría lo mismo. En cuanto a esas discusiones? Esas discusiones significan que nos importamos - no sólo la una de la otra, sino que nos importa lo que nos rodea. Esas discusiones significan que hay cosas que son importantes para nosotras - sólo tenemos que descubrir una manera de cumplir al menos alguno de nuestros intereses, incluso si no podemos cumplirlos por completo.

Nunca sabrías, si no fueras su amiga, cuán profundamente Haruka se preocupa por la gente. No sólo por mí, sino por toda esa gente que ha venido a considerar como familia. Empezó conmigo, cierto. Comenzó la primera vez que me puso entre sus brazos sólo para evitar que me lastimara. Yo también la protegería de igual manera.

Ella siempre ha sido fiel a sus convicciones – y esa inocencia y determinación aun, antes de todas las batallas y el haberla seguido a todos lados tuvo una consecuencia inesperada: me había enamorado de ella. No a la máscara que mostraba a sus fans, o el lado seguro de sí misma al haber ganado muchas carreras. Me enamore de todo su ser. La había visto en sus horas de trabajo en el garaje, arreglando su coche, o inclinada sobre su escritorio repasando los números de la última carrera. La había visto después de una carrera de pista y campo, caminando sola a su casa en lugar de conducir, tomando el camino más largo solo para poder caminar por un parque y relajar su mente.

La había visto comprar a una niña un globo porque a la pequeña había perdido el que tenia; La vi diciéndole a la niña que no llorara porque era demasiado bonita para estar llorando por algo así. La niña se había sonrojado y se rió a pesar de sus lágrimas, perfectamente seducida por la rubia corredora.

Había aprendido a amarla incluso antes que ella supiera quién era yo. Y la había visto sin esa máscara antes de siquiera haberme dirigido dos palabras. Ella sufría – lo sabía, sabía que tenía visiones del silencio, y ese estrés y las pesadillas la mantenían despierta toda la noche. Las visiones del Silencio nos rodeaban a ambas, incluso despiertas – se daban con demasiada frecuencia aun sin cerrar mis ojos. Y yo sabía que ella también las veía. Había una expresión triste y desesperada en su cara y podía jurar que a veces reconocía mi propia expresión en el espejo. Ella tenía una mirada la cual mostraba el miedo que para el mundo ya no había mas esperanza.

Y realmente casi no la había, nuestra última esperanza era encontrar al Mesías y al Santo Grial ... nos fue difícil hacerlo hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde, pero luego las piezas empezaron a caer en su lugar, y el silencio fue detenido.

Después de eso, el peligro continuo, un monstruo a la vez, uno tras otro fue derrotado. Hasta que Sailor Galaxia apareció y finalmente fue derrotada.

No gracias a nosotras. Nosotras tomamos una mala decisión, aunque nuestros corazones estaban en el lugar correcto; Deberíamos haber confiado en Usagi, a pesar de su ingenuidad, ¿Porque no habíamos visto la capacidad de nuestra princesa antes? ¿Porque nunca acabamos de creer en ella?; ¿porque no creímos que podía ganar - sin sacrificar a nadie? Sin embargo, nos lo demostró, cuando nuestros egos fueron magullados y nuestros cuerpos se desvanecieron en la nada, ella venció. Desde ese momento ninguna de nosotras volvería a dudar de nuestra princesa. Lección aprendida – inmortalmente aprendida, por cierto.

Y ahora nos limitamos a esperar. Los peligros han terminado - al menos por el momento. Oh, claro un demonio o dos aparecerán ya que aun hay semillas de bruja por ahí. O un youma que de alguna manera sobrevivió. Pero Usagi ha madurado y Tokio de Crystal podría llegar a buen puerto, y todas nosotras somos felices de vivir en esta relativa paz. Las cuatro de nosotras - las cuatro Senshi del Sistema Solar Exterior- tenemos nuestra casa en la playa. Las Scouts Internas aun van a la escuela, y tienen muchos sueños por cumplir.

Haruka le gusta correr, y yo continuo mis sueños, todas trabajamos y nuestros sueños continúan, nos gusta acostarnos en el sofá y ver una películas juntas. O jugar en la piscina. O en la playa. Cualquier cosa - siempre y cuando estemos juntas.

En este momento, incluso Setsuna está cumpliendo uno de sus propios sueños - ser diseñadora de ropa. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si lo lograría o no, pero ella ha ahorrado y logro comprar su propia boutique, y actualmente le está enseñando a Hotaru cómo crear maquetas para sus propios diseños. Lo cual deja a Haruka y a mí solas este día, hoy no hay conciertos ni ensayos, no hay carreras o entrenos, así que hoy podemos ser tan perezosas como queramos- y mi amante rubia estaba haciendo exactamente eso.

Sus largas extremidades están tendidas sobre la cama, su camisa esta ligeramente subida permitiendo ver su plano estómago y las sábanas están enredadas en sus piernas, después de haberle dado una patada debido a la noche caliente que tuvimos. Su cabeza se giró sobre su almohada aun con los ojos cerrados mientras aun dormía – posiblemente con un sueño pacífico y lleno de bondad.

Viéndola tan tranquila, he reconsiderado despertarla - Había tenido un largo y agotador día ayer, hasta el punto en que ni siquiera había tenido la energía para hacer mucho o nada anoche, además de acurrucarse conmigo para poder descansar. Pero ahora? Ella es demasiado tentadora. Extendí la mano, arrastrando mis dedos sobre esas delgadas y fuertes piernas, haciendo un tipo efecto fantasma sobre la piel, hasta que llegué a la cadera. Podía sentir el músculo debajo de mi mano, la fina tela de su ropa interior que era lo único que había entre nuestra piel. Inclinándome, dejé que mis labios tocaran ligeramente su estomago y, entonces...

La sentí contraerse. Le escuche dejar salir un suspiro, mientras continuaba con mi tarea en su abdomen. Misión cumplida.

Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron de golpe en estado de shock y un grito dejando sus labios antes de que empezara a reírse, retorciéndose contra la cama, mientras la detenía de las caderas. "Mi ... Michí!" ella jadeaba, completamente despierta, un tanto molesta y feliz por la forma en que la había despertado. No pude evitar la sonrisa en mis labios cuando levanto mi cabeza, y me miro como un Puma lista para atacar. Lo siguiente que sé, es que ella me estaba persiguiendo fuera de nuestro dormitorio y el pasillo, las dos gritando de alegría.

Estos son los días para los que vivo- los que me recuerdan que era la razón por la que nos habíamos sacrificado-.

Yo sólo conseguí dar un tirón a la puerta del baño cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, levantándome del suelo, mientras me retorcía un poco - tal vez demasiado, ya que con un grito de sorpresa, las dos terminamos en el suelo. Ow. Nos quedamos allí por un momento, jadeando y riendo, antes de rodar fuera de ella y ponerme de pie, ofreciéndole una mano. Un momento después, ella estaba tirando de mí para ponerme más cerca, y pude sentir sus labios rozando tiernamente sobre mi frente. Mi Haruka - la única persona en el mundo con la que realmente puedo verme el resto de mis días. Ni siquiera me importa envejecer con ella, aunque sé que con Tokio de Crystal el cual solo esta a meses o años de distancia de ser creada nos mantendrá inmortales de esta edad, o cerca de ella.

"Mm ... qué bien hueles" Puedo escuchar su zumbido contra mi cabello, y yo tiemblo felizmente.

"Yo sin embargo, necesito una ducha. Y tú también. Tenemos cosas que hacer antes de volver a ser perezosas de nuevo", fue a tomar su toalla. -"Dientes primero, agua después." Dijo, yo ya me había lavado mis dientes, antes de despertar a mi rubia favorita, así que eso me daba tiempo para abrir la ducha y esperar a que el agua se ambientara. Una vez que estuvo listo, me apoye a un lado de la ducha y empecé a quitarme la ropa de pieza en pieza.

Hasta que fue obvio para mí que Haruka había abandonado su tarea de cepillarse los dientes para mirarme. Arqueé una ceja mientras observaba como su mirada llegaba a mi braga de color verde, mientras tanto el lavado continuaba cayendo mientras me seguía observando, tonta, no tengo intenciones de pelear, ahora ¿no?

Ella entendió la indirecta y alejo su mirada para apresurarse con conseguir sus dientes limpios, y yo librarme de la última prenda que tenia para pasar a la ducha a esperarla.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando sentí como sus brazos se enredaban por mi cintura y sentí sus besos lloviendo sobre mi hombro; la sentí gemir cuando me recosté en sus brazos. Pude sentir el oleaje suave de su pecho contra mi hombro y gire mi cabeza para poder rozarlo contra su cuello. "Ruka ..." sentí su respirar, y eso me dio una sensación de felicidad dentro de mí.

Feliz, porque el mundo simplemente parece "correcto" en la actualidad. Con una de sus fuertes manos me levanta el rostro y me sostiene para que podamos vernos cara a cara, no es el aspecto físico lo que me gusta; Es el amor que veo en sus ojos. La ternura de sus caricias. Sus dedos trazan y suben por mi piel como ascensores, haciendo que incline mi cabeza hacia arriba y me da un beso haciéndome sentir con sus labios que es mía. Puedo sentir como mis dedos se contraen y mi corazón da diminutos golpes en mi pecho que me dejan una agradable sensación de debilidad.

Esta es Haruka. Esta mujer, que no cualquiera puede ver la pureza de su alma, que brilla más brillante que cualquier estrella en el cielo. Esta es mi amante, mi amada, mi corazón gemelo. No hay nada en el mundo que se sienta más bien para mí que esto – estar escondida en la curva de sus brazos.

La ducha tiene una duración mucho más larga de lo que debería, y no me puedo quejar. ¿Lo harían ustedes? Sólo el recuerdo del toque suave de Haruka explorándome, me desentraña... Estamos las dos en un lugar más allá de la felicidad al momento en que salimos de la ducha; un poco sin aliento por cierto cuando vamos a buscar las toallas para secarnos mutuamente. Haruka pasa sus dedos por el pelo mojado, y yo sé que ella está disfrutando el tiempo que tenemos libre tanto como yo.

En una semana, volveremos a nuestros horarios locos otra vez, y la oportunidad de estar así llegara a su fin. Puedo sentir una vez más pequeños besos a lo largo de mi cuello y hombro, no son tan feroces como antes, ya que no está tratando de despertar la pasión por más tiempo. Sólo besos con adoración, y devuelvo esos besos, dejando caer unos cuantos más en áreas donde al agua aun está cayendo de su piel.

Desayunar juntas es una diversión, en lugar del habitual desayuno de cereal o yogur antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. No, hoy estamos haciendo Waffles – y sé que a Haruka le encanta hacerlos, casi tanto como comerlos, y son un regalo especial para un día en el que no tenemos nada que hacer. Así que una vez que estamos vestidas (bueno, vestidas con camisetas de tirantes y pantalón de yoga y pantalones cortos ... lo que alguien normal viste en un día así!), Nos caemos en la cocina, mi linda rubia charla animadamente acerca de qué tipo de waffles haríamos. A ella le encanta el de limón, por lo que ya está presionando para que agreguemos un poco de cáscara de limón rallado a la masa. -Podrías negarle algo! Desde luego, yo no. Así que llevara cascara de limón.

-"Tal vez con un poco de crema de limón y crema batida en la parte superior?" Hago la oferta, y es como si le hubiera dicho a un niño que el mundo está hecho de caramelos. Abre muy grande sus ojos claros, y se apresura a los armarios para ver si tenemos la cuajada de limón.

Hacer waffles con Haruka es como hacer waffles con una niña híper-emocionada de cinco años de edad. Es divertido, y por lo general existen montones de risas al hacerlos, pero eso hace que se vuelve más desordenado. Al final, hay manchas de batido por los gabinetes y por el suelo, con trozos pegados en nuestros hombros y mejillas (y estoy segura que más de una mancha de la materia pegajosa en nuestra ropa, también. Pero mientras el primero de nuestros waffles comienza a cocinarse, nos tomamos el tiempo para limpiar los azulejos y madera, así como las encimeras.

Sin embargo utilizamos métodos "más creativos", para eliminar la crema de limón de la piel. Haruka, no dejaría perder un poco de la mezcla; así que casi se quema nuestro primer waffle al estar ella lamiendo unas gotas de mezcla de waffle de mi garganta.

Y una vez que el segundo waffle se está cocinando, estoy decidida a devolver el favor, trazando mi lengua por su pecho. La puedo oír sin aliento, y sé que la paz que dejo la ducha está empezando a desvanecerse.

El segundo waffle lo saca de la hornilla con las manos temblorosas, y uno tercero lo coloca y después se da la vuelta y se presiona en mí, lamiendo con avidez algunas manchas harinosas a lo largo de mi brazo antes de besarme con fuerza. Puedo sentir como prensa su esbelta pierna entre las mías haciéndome arquear y soltar un gemido. El borde del mostrador se me clava en la espalda baja, pero no me importa. Sus dedos trazan líneas en mi estómago, haciéndome con esto pequeñas contracciones musculares, luego empezó a deslizar sus manos con pericia más allá del borde elástico de mis pantalones cortos. Al llegar a su objetivo hace que me retuerza cuando siento como sus labios dejan mi boca para clavarse en mi garganta y morderla juguetonamente.

En poco tiempo mis pantalones cortos han desaparecido, dejándome temblando y sintiéndome apenas capaz de permanecer de pie - la mano que Haruka previamente había ocupado para desaparecer mis shorts la usa para abrir el molde y sacar el waffle botándolo; para colocar otro waffle en el molde

–Whoops, logrando con esto que me tome el tiempo para tranquilizarme. Estoy respirando muy fuerte y más cuando Haruka se da la vuelta y me vuelve a sostenerme en sus brazos, lamiendo sus dedos como un gato satisfecho. Orgullosa de sí misma. Yo en broma ceño mi rostro, y ella arquea una ceja sabiendo que lo hacía en broma. "Sacrificaste un waffle para esto", señalo el quemado y ella sonríe.

-"Sip". "Valió la pena", dijo como respuesta, robándome el aliento en un nuevo beso. Voy a conseguir mi venganza más tarde, y ella lo sabe. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, los waffles regresan a ser mi primera prioridad, me incline un poco sin fuerzas contra mi amante mientras llegaba la hora de hacer otra waffle.

Pronto, hay un desayuno de waffles de limón y té con leche en la mesa, los mejores todavía humeantes al haber tenido poco tiempo de haber salido de su molde de hierro.

Nos sentamos a comer, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas una a la otra; como anhelaba ya ese tipo de contacto de miradas privada, ya que debido a nuestros horarios excesivamente agitados no podemos hacerlo tanto como queremos.

Comemos casi en silencio, las palabras realmente no son necesarias entre nosotras. Al terminar, nuestros platos son colocadas en el fregadero, los lavamos y los dejamos secar.

Poco después mis dedos se encuentran en las costillas de mi corredora, atrapándola antes de que pueda escapar. Ella se atornilla de la risa y corre a la puerta exterior y yo la sigo - Está a sólo unos pasos por delante de mí, no era difícil escapar. Las dos sabemos que si realmente quería alejarse de mí, no sería muy difícil para ella - ella es el viento, y no se puede correr más rápido que el viento.

Logra detenerse frente a nuestra piscina y se congela frente al agua, contemplando su próximo movimiento sólo un segundo de más. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de ella mientras le empujo al agua, damos un grito antes de hundimos en las profundidades calentadas por el sol.

Ella chisporrotea al llegar a la superficie, mirándome como si fuera un gatito experimentando su primer baño - no del todo feliz, y sé que ahora mi trabajo es arreglar eso. Así que me acerco a ella, levantando los dedos y colocándolas en las hebras rubias mojadas, y a acercarla a mis labios para reclamar los suyos.

Ya Está. Puedo sentirla relajarse y bajar la cabeza para responder a mi boca, me suelta para sonreírme, dando un paso hacia atrás para guiarnos hacia las escaleras que habíamos ignorado en nuestra entrada a la piscina. Mi venganza por lo del waffle caído comienza cuando vuelvo a besarla, instándola a sentarse en el tercer escalón de la piscina. No hay ni una sola onza de vacilación en su momento - sólo la curiosidad y la pasión, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás y jadeando al sentir como le beso a lo largo de su garganta permitiéndome sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Me sumerjo en el agua y mis dedos empiezan a levantar el dobladillo de su camiseta mientras que mis labios besan y muerden la piel expuesta de su estómago, luego voy hacia arriba mientras mis manos terminan de quitar la camisa - frustrada sólo por el sujetador que lleva puesto. Salgo a tomar aire y Huff.

-"Llevas demasiado", insisto, sin importarme que yo estoy en igualdad de condiciones. La carcajada que retumba de su garganta no hace nada para calmarme, tampoco. En su lugar, sólo sirve para alimentar la fiebre que hay en mí. Me inclino, y en cuestión de segundos me deshago de la prenda, y un momento después, tanto el sujetador como la camiseta son arrojadas a un lado de la piscina empapadas. Las prendas hacen un "splat" satisfactorio ya que caen en el azulejo de hormigón.

La rubia me levanta una ceja y los labios que tanto adoro hacen una mueca curvada hacia arriba en una sonrisa divertida pero malvada.

-"Impaciente?"

-"Como si cocinara un pobre waffle." Replico en broma, y ella se ríe ante mi expresión para otra serie de deliciosos besos - esta vez con mucho menos ropa entre nosotros que antes. Mis manos tratan de ayudarse en mi mision. Mientras una la apega mas a mí, la otra acuna un suave montículo, apretando suavemente y bebiéndome los gemidos que gotean contra mi boca. Me deslizo un poco a un lado para que pueda colocar algo de mi peso sobre mi rodilla y cadera (el poco peso que el agua proporciona), mientras que mi mano que tenía originalmente contra la espalda de Haruka la bajo. El tirón de sus caderas y un chillido suave contra mis labios me dice que voy por el camino correcto, y en poco tiempo la tengo con su espalda arqueada contra mí, golpeando el agua tan desesperadamente como yo lo había hecho contra de la encimera de la cocina.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la sintiera tensarse y temblar contra mí con un grito suave – y un minuto más tarde, siento su debilidad; mis labios buscan una vez más su suave boca.

"Puedes vengarte del waffle en cualquier momento, amor," finalmente pronuncio; una vez más su ingenio salió a relucir, y ambos compartimos una risa antes de acurrucarnos una contra la otra por unos más momentos más de felicidad.

Horas más tarde, después de unos largos momentos en la piscina, ya secas y tras un merecido almuerzo, nos quedamos acurrucados en el sofá de la sala, viendo algunos documentales al azar en la televisión – sin embargo no le estamos poniendo nada de atención-. Haruka esta dormida a mi lado, ahora con una camiseta para reemplazar la que le había empapado; Yo tengo mi cabeza apoyada justo por encima de su pecho, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de la otra sin apretar.

Pero Pronto ...Pronto acabará esto.

Haruka tendrá que volver a la competición; y yo tengo conciertos en fila, también. Es cierto que aún tendremos un tiempo juntas casi todos los días, pero nada como esto. No como esta clase-de-un-rico-día-perezoso y relajante tiempo. No ... nosotras programaremos una fecha o dos, igual de repente me apareceré en una de sus carreras o entrenamientos, o ella llegara a uno de mis conciertos. Pero esto es algo especial, y sé que ella lo está disfrutando tanto como yo. Tiempo solo para nosotras. El tiempo con nuestra familia. Porque, ¿quién sabe lo que nos deparará el futuro? ¿Quién sabe lo que será la vida en Tokio de Cristal?

A medida que la puerta se abre y Hotaru y Setsuna entran, sé que voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener a esta familia. Haruka se empieza a mover y a despertarse, y me deslizo de su lado para poder ir a saludarlas después de su largo día lejos de casa.

.

* * *

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**


End file.
